PS I love you and I'm going to kill you!
by darisu-chan
Summary: Karl wants to ask Saya to go on a date,but he doesn't know how to ask her, then he askes Nathan for advice, but he gave Karl a very strange idea. P.S. This has nothing to do with the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Darisu-chan: It's me again bothering you with this story, it's funny actually, compare to my other stories. And now to say the disclaimer welcome my chevalier Cesaru-kun! (hearing fake applauses)

Cesaru-kun: Hi everybody it's me, the greatest chevalier ever!

Darisu-chan: Yeah, sure

Cesaru-kun: What did you say?

Darisu-chan: Nothing

Cesaru-kun: Whatever

(Ackward silence)

Darisu-chan: So, are you saying the disclaimer or not?

Cesaru-kun: Ok Ok, hold on, She doesn't own blood+

Darisu-chan: Thank you, and now with the story...

P.S I love you and I'm going to kill you!

Chapter 1

Karl was really sad because he saw Saya kissing Haji the other day, but he was pretty sure that Saya feel something for him so he asked for advice to his dear nii-chan Nathan who was called the love guru (don´t ask me why).

Nathan:-So, Saya dumped you.-

Karl (crying):-Yessssssss!-

Nathan:-Stop it, stop crying, oh god you look like a girl!-.

Karl:-Look who's saying that-

Nathan:-What did you say?-

Karl:-Ehh, no nothing, well are you going to tell me how to ask Saya to have a date with me so that we can be happily ever after, yes or no?.-

Nathan:-Brother you don't need help for that or you do?-

Karl:-But I'm to shy, I don't know how to ask her.-

Nathan:-I have and extraordinary idea, why don't you send her letters to her with clues so that she can get to the date?, but don't put your name on them, instead leave P.S. so that she can guess who is sending the letters.-

Karl:-What a great idea Nathan! Now I see why people call you the love guru. But there's a problem, my handwriting sucks.-

Nathan:-Ash Karl, all you do sucks, except dancing. Well instead you can send her a text message to her cell phone, if you have her phone number.

Karl:-Yes I have it.-

Nathan:- Well send it.- (thinking: what a stalker)

In the Omoro…

Saya and Haji were with Kai and his new girlfriend Mao, and there was also Solomon and the girl that wants to be his girlfriend (for the ones that don't know is Diva), when Saya got a message that said:

_Dear Saya:_

_I like you a lot (I think you already know that ain't you); well I want you to follow these clues so that you can arrive to our date._

_I love blue rose__s, blue ones, where can you find roses?_

_P.S. I love you and I'm going to kill you! hahahahaha_

Saya:-Who sent that to me?-

Solomon:-Let me see-

Mao:-So, who sent it, I don't think you can know who is by the handwriting.-

Everybody:-Hahahahaha.-

Solomon:-It's not that, I want to see if the number is of any of my brothers, 'cause in the P.S. we all sign with an icon of a blue rose, look.

Haji:-So, who sent it?-

Solomon:-I can't remember the number, and I don't bring my cell phone.-

Diva:-You are so baka! I told you to bring it, but you never listen to what I say.-

Solomon:-How do you want me to listen to what you say if every 5 seconds you are kissing me?!

Diva:- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Then Diva kissed very passionately Solomon and he couldn't resist it.-

Everybody:-ohhhhhhhhhhh-

Kai:-Well, let's play this game so we can know who your secret lover is, sister.-

Saya:- Oh shut up Kai!, my only lover is Haji, but it will be fun to know who is.-

Mao:-Ok, then let's solve the clue, _where can you find blue roses?_-

Kai:-In a garden-

Haji:-Blue roses don't exist in nature, people create them.-

Solomon:-So in a flower shop.-

Saya:-There is one near the market.-

Diva:-Well, let's go.-

Darisu-chan: So, did you like it? Please R&R

Cesaru-kun: And if they don't want to

Darisu-chan: Just shut up


	2. Chapter 2

Darisu-chan: Finally! This took quite a lot to finish it. Thank you hajislover for reviewing. Hope you like the second and last chapter.

x: Present me already!

Darisu-chan: Ok Ok, here it's Cesaru-kun to say the disclaimer

Cesaru-kun: She doesn't own blood+ but she owns a math exam graded...

Darisu-chan: Shut up! You can't tell my math grade!

Cesaru-kun: Why not?

Darisu-chan: Because if you tell it I'll tell your english grade.

Cesaru-kun: Hey, you promised me not to say it!

Darisu-chan: So don't tell my grade.

Cesaru-kun: Fine

Darisu-chan: And now with the story...

Chapter 2:

In the flower shop…

Haji:-Well, we're here, but what are we looking for?-

Saya:-Eeeee, I don't know, let's wait for another message.

In someplace near the flower shop…

Nathan:-Karl, Saya is in the flower shop.-

Karl:-So I'll send her another message.-

Back with Saya…

Saya:-I have another message.-

Mao:-Read it!-

Saya, you did it, you made it to the flower shop, you've one clue left and then you'll get to our date:

Beautiful place it is, you love it more than yourself, there we can dance and swim too.

P.S. I love you and I'm going to kill you! hahahahahahaha, hehehehehe, hohohohoho, huhuhuhu

Everyone just stared at the message, all really freak out because what Saya's admier wrote.

Diva:-What a freak! Now I know who is.-

Solomon:-Me too, I only know one person that could be so sick.-

Saya:-I know too and I also know what the place of our ¨date¨is.-

Kai: Well let's go!-

In the place of the date (the beach)…

Saya:-Well, I think this is the place of our date.-

Haji:-I don't see anybody.-

Diva:-Neither do I.-

Karl:-Hahahaha, It's me, my dear Saya you came! And with friends I see.-

Saya:-¡Phantom!-

Karl:-I'm not phantom! I'm Karl! Karl! Why can't you learn my name?!-

Diva:-Karl, get over it.-

Solomon:-Yeah Karl.-

Karl:-Well Saya, let's continue do you want to dance?-

Saya:-The truth no, I only came here to know who send me tose messages, and I've already a date with Haji.-

Karl:-With him?-

Nathan:-And what a choice, he's so sexy.-

Everybody:-Bye Karl.-

Karl:-Noooooo, she rejected me again.-

Nathan:-Do you want an advice?

Karl:-No! They're all bad.-

Nathan:-My advices aren't bad, is bad the one following them.-

Karl (furious): That's it Nathan, I'm going to kill you!-

Nathan:-No! I'm to pretty to die, No, stop!-

And Karl tried to kill Nathan all night.

The end

Darisu-chan: So, did you like it? Please R&R


End file.
